


Monster Match #2: Snowy Kitsune

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Human/Kitsune, Human/Monster Romance, Kitsune, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Lover, Monster Match, Monster Matches, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Snowy Kitsune, Terato, Teratophilia, human/monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: My name is Dana, I’m bi, girl and use she/her pronouns. I’m pretty much the textbook definition of a Hufflepuff and INFJ. I’m 5’4, with super pale skin and blue eyes, I dye my hair pastel colors a lot and tend to only have the same hair color for a couple months at a time. I was born with a disability that makes my legs and hands pretty weak so as much as I like to explore, I’m much more of a home body.On days that I’m feeling strong I love exploring little towns and finding places to eat or take pictures of. If I find small bookstore I’m in absolute heaven. My style is very pastel/70s-80s inspired and i love anything soft and cute, though I don’t mind a monster whose more rough around the edges. I really enjoy physical contact even in the most innocent ways. I love partners who are patient and don’t mind being more outgoing since I’m very introverted and shy.Partners who are physically strong are always great for when I get too tired to walk. I look for people who are smart and caring and love to learn about new things. Partners who are impatient or not family orientated are kind of a turn off as well as people who don’t value honesty and kindness. If I could get a combination of SFW/NSFW that would be great!





	Monster Match #2: Snowy Kitsune

**You have been matched with a snowy kitsune!**

You’d been in a bit of a rut, so you decided to take a trip. There was this quaint little hamlet on the other end of the country you fell in love with, and when you got there, you knew you’d made the right decision. Only, the first day after you arrived, you ended up hopelessly lost when you decided to hike what was supposed to be a short nature trail. It was getting dark and it began to rain. You legs were hurting and you were feeling upset.

But just as you were losing hope, you saw light. Stunned, you saw what appeared to be a secret bookstore deep in the woods.

You stepped in and sat in a chair, resting your aching legs and trying to figure out how you were going to get back to your hotel.

When he came up, he startled you. You jumped, wet, bedraggled, and hurting as you were, crying a little. He assured you he meant no harm, and handed you a mug of something warm and sweet-smelling, which you nearly dropped because your hands were so sore and cold. You were struck by how beautiful he was: pure white fur, nine bushy tails, black eyes and nose, and clawed feet. He towered over you, large in the chest and narrow at the waist, his ears flicked back and forth in concern.

You explained to him your condition, and he immediately offered to let you stay the night. He took you into the back, where he had a small apartment set up and gave you a gigantic fluffy robe to change into, setting your wet clothing over a chair to dry.

He let you peruse his shelves of books while he finished making dinner, and you gushed about the store to him over his venison stew. He said he’d sleep on the floor, but the bed was plenty big enough for the both of you, so you insisted you share. He smiled and accepted.

As the night wore on, you began to feel hot. Boiling, even. You wanted to take the robe off, but you didn’t want to be naked next to him. He, technically, was naked himself. But he was sleeping. Maybe you could slip it off and he wouldn’t notice.

He did notice. He mentioned that the pastel color of your hair went well with your skin tone, especially against the moonlight filtering in through the windows.

You couldn’t help it, you kissed him. He rolled you over so that he was on top, and reached his hand downward, touching your slit with his gentle hands until you were dripping. When you were ready, he pressed himself inside you. It was the most amazing thing you’d ever felt.

He made love to you for hours, stopping only when your legs began to cramp. He was attentive, and in the morning, he carried you to the table for breakfast and insisted you leave the robe off.

You wondered how long you could extend your stay.


End file.
